Hazme recordar
by nina.523
Summary: ¿Y si Bella no es lo que dice ser? ¿donde entra entra el mundo sobrenatural en su vida? si toda su vida es una mentira y cuando llega a su vida Damon todo comienza a dar sentido, ¿Qué hará Isabella? Dos corazones destrozados que desean ser reparados. El destino tiene algo mas grande para ellos dos que un simple amor.
1. Capitulo 1: Revelando verdades

Recargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece ni Twilight ni Vampire Dairies

Hola chicos, antes de pasar a la historia quisiera decirles que este es mi primera historia y quisiera saber si les gusta dejenmelo saber en los comentarios, si les gusta si no. gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo en leer las cosas que se me ocurran.

* * *

Capítulo I

**Conociendo verdades**

Dos meses han pasado y nada ha cambiado, o eso creía. Yo solo actuaba como un robot, solo comía para no morir de hambre (y para no atormentar más a Charlie), en pocas palabras hacia todo para no molestar a Charlie. Lo extrañaba como cuando alguien se pierde en el desierto extraña al agua. No sabía que dependía tanto de él hasta que se fue. La realidad me golpeo, me hice una completa dependiente de él, yo nunca dependía de nadie. Como puede ser tan tonta y dejarme dominar por lo que él llamo "amor". Necesitaba regresar a como er… ¿Cómo era?, no lo creo, yo era muy tonta, muy ¿sumisa? No lo sé, pero no tenía que regresar a eso, la parte de mí que no era egoísta, que lo ponía a los demás por delante de mí tenía que olvidarla, aunque sin duda por las personas que amo y me preocupo tendrán un lugar un lugar importante. Mi autoestima sin duda tenía que aumentar, es por mi autoestima que me convertí en lo que soy ahora, que no podía ser capaz de creer que él me quería, pero ahora doy gracias por nunca creerlo. Necesitaba cambiar, pero lo más probable que Charlie no va ha que querer salir de este pueblo, necesitaba cambiar mi estilo, mi actitud. Eran las 3 de la mañana y yo no podía dormir, y no sentía que el sueño llegara pronto, decidí escuchar música y recordar los sucesos de estos dos meses, no podía creer las estupideces que hice, primero fue buscar en Internet ¿cómo curar un corazón roto?, ok, ok sé que fue inmaduro de mi parte, pero lo que más me sorprende es las estupideces que puedes encontrar en Internet. Segundo deprimirme aún más escuchando canciones melancólicas, corta venas. Tercero… dios si continuo nunca termino. Mi vida se convirtió en una telenovela, y no una muy buena. Nunca entenderé porque todo este tiempo actuó de esa manera, profesándome un amor que nunca sintió solo para jugar con alguien, particularmente pensaba que eso era de un monstruo, el cual era no solo por ser un vampiro si no porque jugaba con las personas y sus sentimientos.

Una cosa si sabía de todo esto, odiaba a los vampiros y a todo lo que tendría que ver con las personas sobrenaturales.

**7 meses después**

Empezaba mi último año de instituto y por lo que escuche de Charlie, había un nuevo estudiante que tenía unas actitudes muy rebeldes, solo había pasado un día en el pueblo y ya tenía tres multas, por conducir a alta velocidad. Cuando llegue al instituto toda la población femenina estaba muy eufórica y la mayoría, que digo la mayoría, también toda la población masculina estaba ¿envidiosos?, ¿molestos? No sé cuál eran sus actitudes pero no eran para nada amables. Supongo que así se sintieron todas las mujeres del instituto cuando llegue yo. Si lo sé, me convertí en alguien muy ególatra, pero vamos, después de tener al imbécil de Edward Cullen, que te dejen tirada como basura en el bosque, con posiblemente ataque de pulmonía, no podía dejar de quererme un poco más. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah sí de los chicos del instituto. Hablando de chicos, aunque todos estaban molestos por el nuevo, al parecer todos se olvidaron de él cuando yo pasaba por su lado, si, insisto una ególatra, hoy vestía de la manera más sencilla posible. Una camisa que podría semi-formal blanca con rayas beige, unos jeans claros ajustados, zapatos de tacones beige y una gabardina. ¿Te sorprendiste con los tacones? Pues sí, he aprendido a usarlos y tengo que decir que me encanta. Los uso mucho, pero como soy humana y mis pies suelen tener dolores por el exceso de altura y digamos mala postura del pie por estar inclinado todo el tiempo no puedo utilizarlo las veces que quisiera. Mi sentido de la moda mejoro gracias a mi mejor amigo el Internet. Si como dije en Internet puede que se encuentren con estupideces pero también se encuentran con muchas cosas útiles.

Cuando llegue a mi casillero, Ángela tampoco paraba de hablar de él chico nuevo estaba muy sexy pero que no podía prestarle más atención porque ella y Ben habían peleado y quería ver si solucionaban los problemas, aunque dijo que no me preocupara aun esperaba que estuviesen bien. Sinceramente me alegraba por Ángela, que ella tuviera novio y estuviera feliz, pero tanto amor me incomodaba.

Cuando termine de recoger mis cosas Áng se quedó callada y puso una expresión muy seria.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte, muy pocas veces mi mejor amiga tenia cara de que se iba a acabar el mundo.

– Bells, creo que tenemos que hablar– me dijo muy seria, y entonces supe que si se iba a acabar el mundo

– Tú dirás– mi voz sonó tal cual me sentía, preocupada. El corazón me dolía al pensar que también Ángela me dejaría.

– Bells, no he sido sincera contigo– juro mi preocupación aumentaba más y más– ¿crees que podemos irnos y hablar?

Esto si me impacto, Ángela jamás faltaba a clases, su récord de asistencias era perfecto, casi igual al mío, claro si no contamos las veces que falte el año pasado mi récord fuera perfecto.

– Antes de decir que si, solo quiero saber si esto puede afectar nuestra amistad, porque Ángela no te quiero perder a ti también– dije y supongo que mi cara demostraba pánico, porque ella me respondió con una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos.

– Bueno eso por mi parte seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, la decisión está en ti– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Entonces vamos– dije, le tome del brazo y comenzamos hasta las puertas del edificio para luego ir hacia el bosque. El bosque… no era uno de mis lugares favoritos, pero estaba con Ángela, nada me pasaría… creo.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos pero no tanto del instituto se detuvo un momento para luego caminar unos centímetros más para poner un poco de distancia entre nosotras.

– Bella lo que voy a decir no es nada fácil de entender y mucho más difícil decir, pero quiero que mantengas la mente abierta, porque aunque sé que conoces de lo que te voy a decir no es algo de lo que ellos te han dicho, yo pertenezco a su mundo pero no de esa manera– hasta este punto yo estaba confundida, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, además de que mencionara a más personas pero no decía quienes, ni a que pertenecía.

– Me confundes, di lo que quieras, nada va a cambiar– dije un poco frustrada, una de las cosas que me gustaba de Ángela (o de cualquier persona que posea esa sinceridad) es que siempre decía las cosas sin ir por las ramas.

– Eso espero Bells, es espero–tomo dos respiraciones– Soy una bruja– dijo.

– Ángela tú no eres una bruja, eres una buena persona, ayudas a…

– No ese tipo de brujas Bella, el tipo de brujas que hacen hechizos– me interrumpió, por cómo me miraba supe que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Yo no sabía que decir. Cuando dijo la frase "aunque sé que conoces de lo que te voy a decir no es algo de los que ellos te han dicho" se refería a los Cullen, pero tenía que estar segura.

– ¿Cuándo dijiste "ellos" te referías a los Cullen? – pregunte. Asintió y cuando dije que el mundo se acababa tenía razón. – Sé que sonara cortante pero ¿te molestaría probarlo? – Dije, al segundo me arrepentí – ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, no tienes que probar nada, te creo.

Sé que me quería alejar de todo lo sobre natural pero Ángela es la única que ha estado conmigo en los tiempos difíciles, porque hasta Jacob me abandono, o bueno digamos en que fue un acuerdo de intereses. Él no me quería en su mundo, entonces yo tampoco lo quería en el mío.

Salgámonos un poco de tema para poder explicarles. Jacob empezó a tener estos indicios de que se convertiría en hombre lobo, en aparto porque no podía contarme su secreto, pero yo no sabía porque nunca contestaba mis llamadas así que decidí ir a visitarlo. Cuando llego Billy me dice que tiene "mono" y que no puede recibir visitas, lo deje pasar, quería que se mejorara era mi sol personal quería tenerlo cerca. Luego cuando pasaron las semanas las cosas se ponían peor, fui a la Push con Ángela para un día diferente y lo veo caminando muy tranquilo con otros chicos de La Push, cuando decida afrontarlo al día siguiente, Billy me dice que no estaba, pero un grupo de adolescentes que pareciera que se hubiesen inyectado esteroides estaba en la parte de atrás, así que decidí preguntarle qué pasaba.

Uno de ellos se puso agresivo e intento golpearme o que se yo que intento pero Jacob llego y mágicamente de un segundo a otro era un lobo gigante. Pero bueno lo que quiero decir es que el formaba parte del mundo sobrenatural y yo no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Pero como con Ángela le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, ¿y qué es lo que él me dice? "No quiero que formes parte de esto, es muy peligroso", el me mintió, que fue lo que más me dolió, tomo decisiones que no tenía que tomar por mí, así que le dije que nuestra amistad se acabó y que no se preocupara más por mí.

Volviendo a Ángela, su cara mostraba una felicidad que podría compararse con la luz del sol, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a mí con la intención de dame un abrazo el cual acepte sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando me soltó sé que algo le molestaba, Ángela tenía la habilidad de que sus sentimientos se reflejaban con claridad en su rostro.

– Suéltalo, sé que quieres decir algo– dije dándole un pequeño empujón.

– ¿No te molesta que supiera de los Cullen? – pregunto. Cierto… los Cullen, también salió ese tema.

– Un poco si, por una parte, siempre necesitaba a alguien para hablar de ellos pero no podía, pero por otro entiendo que no podías hablarme de ellos sin que no rebelaras tu secreto– analice la situación y pensé como ella, era una bruja, no podía decírselo a nadie, por lo que veía no tenía personas como ella con la cual hablar, así que dije que no importaba ella era mi mejor amiga, tenía que apoyarla– pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que me expliques como ¿funciona esto de la brujería?, ¿Cómo te enteraste de los Cullen?

– Las brujas pueden sentirlas energías sobrenaturales que están alrededor y digamos que los fríos. . . –

– ¿Fríos? – La interrumpí– ¿que son los fríos?

– Ah, claro lo más probable es que se presentaron como "vampiros" – mis ojos se abrieron a tal punto de que pareciera que se iban a salir de sus cuencas– no pongas esa cara Bells, se te saldrán los ojos– me reí– déjame explicar, ellos creen que son vampiros y en cierto modo lo son pero solo una pequeña parte, no están completos por así decirlo– se detuvo, miro a los alrededores en que nos encontrábamos– ¿quieres tener esta conversación en otro lado? Dijo, yo tenía miles de preguntas que hacer, pero por su cara supe que no era el lugar, ni el momento.

– Seguro, vamos. Podemos ir a otro lugar – comencé a caminar pero ella no lo hizo– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte

– No, vamos– respondió después de unos minutos, cuando empezó a caminar pensé que se dirigiría hacia los edificios para entrar a clases pero no, se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento– ya es un poco tarde para entrar a clases ¿no te parece? Además de que te pedí que faltáramos hoy–

– Si, supongo que sí, ¿tu casa o la mía? – pregunte, caminando hacia mi camioneta. Mi camioneta no estaba tan lejos de su auto por lo que podíamos hablar sin gritar.

– Tu casa, supongo que te hará sentir más cómoda– se encogió de hombros, esto me pareció raro, yo no estaba incomoda– Nos vemos en tu casa

Se subió a su auto y espero a que yo saliera para ella seguirme. Este pequeño viaje me dio la oportunidad de analizar las cosas, mi mejor amiga era una bruja y no precisamente por ser una perra. Era una bruja de esas que usaban poderes y demás cosas que se suponen no deben de existir, pero a mi alrededor parece que todo lo que no se supone que exista, existe. Aunque pienso que es cool que lo fuera, la parte de estar otra vez metida en el mundo sobrenatural no me agradaba tanto, pero por lo que veo siempre termino metida en este mundo así no lo quiera. Estoy comenzando a creer que si soy un imán para el peligro y más con Victoria persiguiéndome. Aunque no entiendo porque no ha venido por mí, no tengo protección ni nada por el estilo, los únicos que pueden…

Son unos malditos, aunque se los agradezco no tienen que hacerlo, ellos… o mejor dicho él me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí y puede estar protegiéndome de ella. Pero no puedo dar fe a eso solo tengo que preguntar y si es verdad le diré que me dejen tranquila, ya no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

Estaba tan distraída pensando que no me di cuenta que Ángela me paso, supongo que se cansó de estar detrás de mí camión lento.

Cuando llegue Ángela estaba sentada en el capo de su auto.

– Sabes que podías entrar ¿no?, no tenías que esperarme afuera– dije

– No me molesta esperar, aunque tu camión es muy lento– la fulmine con la mirada nadie se mete con mi camión– tranquila, solo juego.

– Vamos, aremos la cena para Charlie– lo pensé un poco – mejor pido pizza o algo de comer, pienso que tenemos mucho de qué hablar– entramos a la casa, pedí la pizza y me senté en el sofá, haciendo una seña a Ángela para que hiciera lo mismo– Bueno porque no comenzamos desde el principio… Hola soy Bella Swan, creo que soy una humana normal, pero como siempre o el último año solo atraigo cosas y personas sobrenaturales, ya lo pongo en duda, tengo 18– dije en tono de broma el cual funciono porque me sonrío.

– Soy Ángela Weber, soy una bruja desde hace 13 años, tengo 18 años, mi novio me dejo cuando supo lo que era, por lo que le borre la memoria y corte con el– se calló bruscamente, Ben termino con Ángela y ella le borro la memoria… impactante.

– Wow Áng, me dijiste que solo era una pelea, lo siento– dije tomándole la mano– si quieres hablar de ello, cuenta conmigo– ella suspiro y me dio una leve sonrisa

– Para después– dijo– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Cómo supiste que eras bruja?

– Bueno como ya dije que soy bruja desde hace 13 años o sea desde que tengo 5 años, lo supe desde que hice una rabieta y mi madre me dijo que si no me detenía explotaría toda la sala, cosa que paso…– ella se detuvo y pensó en algo– no me pueden culpar era una niña, no tenía idea de nada de lo que pasaba, aquellos días son muy borrosos ya que era muy niña pero cuando tenía 10, mama me contó todo y me dio algunos libros, me dijo que tenía que practicar y que así controlaría mis estados de ánimo y no explotar en cualquier minuto… –

La tarde se pasó en que Ángela me contaba todo acerca de su mundo, de los Cullen. Al parecer ellos eran una raza de vampiros de bajo nivel, me conto sobre los verdaderos vampiros y como matarlos o debilitarlos, me dijo que los Cullen no podían leer su mente, ni mucho menos ver su futuro si no quería, particularmente me gusto esto, aunque Edward no podía leerme la mente.

– ¿Puedes poner un hechizo en mí para que ellos no pueden ver mi futuro? – le pregunte, no me importaba que me hechizara, mientras yo supiera y de que se trataba el hechizo.

– Claro, pero es un poco complicado– dijo– tengo que tener mi grimorio

Ya era muy tarde, Charlie había llamado para decir que no vendría a casa sino hasta mañana en la mañana, Ángela no se fue muy tarde, aunque le dije que se podía quedar me dijo que tenía que hacer muchas cosas en su casa así que se fue.


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo al chico nuevo

Capítulo II

**Conociendo al chico nuevo**

Una semana había pasado y ni rastro del chico nuevo, o bueno ayer lo vi de espaldas y me gusto lo que vi, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver cómo era, de donde venía, ayer después de la escuela fui a la oficina de Charlie para decir que me iba de compras con Áng y que me quedaba en su casa, cuando vi que arrestaban a alguien quien no conocía. Cuando llegue a la estación de policía Charlie me dijo que habían arrestado al chico nuevo por alteración al orden público, luego de un rato llego él casualmente, no le pude ver la cara pero su parte trasera era muy aceptable.

Al día siguiente cuando estaba en clase historia, pensando que si las brujas existían también podían existir las hadas y los hombre lobos que cambiaban las lunas llenas y ese tipo de cosas, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no le preste atención y espere que la clase empezara.

La clase había empezado y desde mucho antes de empezar sentía que alguien estaba observándome, me di la vuelta y vi hambre más hermoso que podrían imaginar, mucho más hermoso que Edward. Él estaba viéndome fijamente, no pude apartar mi mirada de la suya, era atrayente, como un la luz que atrae a los insectos. Sus ojos azules eléctricos hacían que no quisieras apartar la mira.

Nos estuvimos mirando mucho rato, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando el profesor le hizo una pregunta a lo que él respondió sin siquiera apartar la mirada de mí y con un tono de voz que dejaba entender que si le hacia otra pregunta lo podría golpear.

Yo en contra de mi voluntad, fije mi mirada en la pizarra y no la aparte sino cuando la clase estaba a punto de acabar, tuve que mirarlo otra vez, aun sentía su mirada en mí. Cuando voltee me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa y sexy (como él) y digamos que no pude evitar regresársela.

Cuando la clase término comencé a recoger mis cosas, y él se acercó a mí.

– Hola, soy Damon– dijo estirando su mano, yo estaba sin habla y solo pude estirar la mano– ¿Me dirás tu nombre o tengo que rogar? Porque no soy nada bueno para ese tipo de cosas, es mas no me gustan esas cosas y no las hare– dijo. Ok eso me molesto mucho. Podía ser muy guapo y sexy pero era un imbécil

– No tengo porque decirte mi nombre si no quiero y por cómo me acabas de hablar no te diré ni la hora, imbécil– aunque estaba molesta mi cara estaba neutral, no quería demostrarle que me afectaba de ninguna manera. Su cara nunca cambio, conservo esa sonrisa picarona, que aunque me molestara me daban ganas de besarlo, _Entonces bésalo_, ¿Quién rayos dijo eso?, genial ahora hablo sola.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me miro a los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

– ¿Qué eres? – pregunte, lo que acababa de hacer no era humano para nada

– ¿Qué, que soy? ¿A qué te refieres?

No le preste atención, no quería a más personas sobrenaturales a mi mundo, con Ángela me basta y me sobra. Porque siempre atraigo a personas extrañas o mejor dicho porque tengo que atraer todos los seres sobrenaturales, ¿no puedo tener amigos normales? Aunque quiero a Ángela no puedo dejar de pensar que ella me va a dejar igual que lo hicieron los Cullen y Jacob. Estaba caminando hacia mi siguiente clase sumida en mis pensamientos cuando prácticamente fui arrastrada hacia afuera del edificio.

– ¡Oye!, ¿A dónde me llevas? – le pregunte a Damon, quise apartarme pero no pude, me sostenía de una manera muy fuerte pero no me hacía daño.

– Tengo muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte y no puedo hacerlas aquí

– No puedo faltar a clases – me ignoro y siguió caminando hacia el bosque, ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere entablar una conversación en el bosque? Este tipo decía peligroso en todo su cuerpo y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa– no quiero ir al bosque contigo, ¿Qué no podemos hablarlo en un café o algo?

– No, ya te dije que no puedo hacerte estas preguntas en público.

– Bien, pero creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización ¿o también no quieres tener animales cerca? – se detuvo y se volteó para mírame a los ojos. Esos ojos azules eléctricos que hipnotizaban, te atrapan y no puedes o quieres dejar de verlos.

– No, solo desconfió de los humanos, suelen apuñalarte por la espalda– su mirada era deprimida y adolorida por unos segundos, luego pasaron a tener una mirada que decía que tenía secretos que no quería rebelar.

– No me digas– ¿alguien dijo sarcástica? Si yo lo creo– por favor, les das toda tu confianza y terminas tirada en el fondo de un bosque muriéndote de pulmonía– mi voz sonó adolorida y seamos sinceros tenia lágrimas en los ojos que no pensaba en derramar.

No sé qué mosca le pico pero se acercó a mí y sus brazos fuertes y tonificados me dieron el abrazo más tierno pero torpe. Luego de unos minutos se apartó.

– Al punto niña, tengo razones para pensar que saber algo y quiero confirmarlo. – Damon respondió.

– Pues, ¿Qué esperas para preguntar?, los bosques me ponen de los nervios, no sabes que criaturas puedes conseguir en ellos. –

– Eso es cierto, pero tranquila conmigo ningún animal te atacará. – sonaba muy seguro

– No son los animales los que me preocupan. O al menos no los normales. – susurre para mí misma.

– Y entonces, ¿de quienes te tendrías que preocupar? ¿Cuál animal no es normal? – ¿me había escuchado? O ¿lo dije muy alto?

– ¿Disculpa? No he dicho nada. – en un segundo estaba contra un árbol con una de las manos de Damon en mi cuello. – ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – mi voz salió entrecortada ya que tenía su mano muy apretada, casi no se entendió lo que dije.

– Creo que ya lo sabes después de todo hueles, aunque es muy tenue a fríos– dijo, su sonrisa se había ido para remplazarla por una cara llena de… ¿preocupación? – ¿no pensabas que era estúpido o sí? – su preocupación (o lo que yo creía que era preocupación) y la remplazo por una cara muy molesta, creo que aquí entra el refrán: si las miradas mataran, ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Fríos? – su agarre se hizo un poco más fuerte y el poco aire que tenía se iba más y más con cada apretada que daba, ya estaba muy molesta y lo único que podía pensar es que me soltara, cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de desmayarme, Damon salió volando y aterrizo no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

– ¿Qué demonios…?– Damon dijo mientras se ponía de pie– ¿tu hiciste eso? – pregunto, intento acercarse a mi otra vez pero de nuevo salió volando, esta vez un poco más lejos. Se levantó de nuevo y esta vez se acercó a mí a paso lento, midiendo sus pasos.

– No lo sé– dije en estado de shock– ¿Qué paso? – no reconocí mi voz, estaba demasiado ronca, no sabía si era por la falta de aire en mis pulmones o por el pensamiento de que puede haber sido yo la que lo hizo volar.

– ¿es en serio esa pregunta? – Su rostro se mostraba transparente, carente de emoción, pero sus ojos mostraban aunque sea una pequeña porción de que él estaba preocupado– Solo sentí como si chocara contra un muro y me mandara de espalda. – dijo, luego se quedó unos segundos pensativo. – ¿Primera vez que pasa?

– Pues si– hoy no entendía muchas cosas. – No entiendo nada.

– Quizás debas preguntarle a tu amiga… como se llama ¿Ángela?, si Ángela, después de todo ella es una bruja ¿no? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el solo se estaba riendo de mí. – te preguntaras como se eso, bueno, lo supe unos días después de que empezara el instituto. No fue muy bonito cuando me entere.

– ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? En Forks quiero decir. – sé que mi pregunta era tonta. – Y lo más importante, ¿Qué eres?

– ¿Si respondo tus preguntas tu respondes las mías? –lo pensé por un minute, lo más seguro es que esas preguntas estén relacionadas con los Cullen, pero a ellos ya no les debo nada, y tampoco le estoy contando el secreto a otro ser humano. ¿Pero y si les cuenta a los Vulturi? Ya no importaba, varias personas están detrás de mí, alguno llegara primero. Asentí con la cabeza aceptando su propuesta, él sonrió y empezó hablar. – estoy en Forks desde hace 2 semanas o un poco más, no lo sé. Soy un vampiro, uno de verdad no como una plaga de mosquitos con complejo de bola de disco como lo son los fríos. – ¿Cómo conoces a los fríos?

– Uno era mi novio. – Dije simplemente– ¿puedes sentir a Ángela como sientes a los demás vampiros? – era una buena pregunta, creo.

– ¿Eras novia de un frío?, niña tienes coraje. En realidad con ella me costó un poco. – alcé una ceja y le hice un gesto para que continuara. – Bueno como te he dicho me costó más porque cuando llegue puede oler a los fríos, el olor era muy tenue pero seguía aquí, supuse que estaban aquí pero se fueron hace unos pocos meses. Decidí investigar, cuando tuve ya conocimiento de que posiblemente no iban a volver, no les preste atención y seguí con mi vida. Luego me topé con Ángela y ella se supo a la defensiva y comenzó a alejarse, pensé que era una persona extraña y me daba mala espina, era como si algo siempre la protegiera. Algo en ella me decía que no era del todo humana, a los pocos días ella no había bajado su guardia, todavía algo la protegía, pero cuando me encontré con una persona cuya sangre huele magnifico y ella se enteró, (aun no entiendo cómo se enteró), me dio una de las peores de las aneurismas que puedas imaginar, sentía que mi cabeza había explotado

– ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Vas a lastimar a alguien? – tenía que preguntar, no quería que Charlie saliera lastimado.

– No después de lo que me paso con Ángela y esa persona eres tú. – quería morirme, ¿Por qué todos querían mi sangre? No huele tan bien, voy a tener que cambiar no se ¿de sangre?, _eso no es posible, no seas estúpida._En serio ¿por qué hablo sola?

– ¿vas a comerme? – _esa pregunta si que sonó estúpida Swan_. Cállate, este hombre podría matarme.

– No, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo– dijo meneando las cejas.

– Cerdo– dije, pero mi cara en vez de parecer repulsión, me sonroje. – ¿aun sientes atracción por mi sangre? – por favor di que no, por favor di que no. _Deja de soñar dulzura es un vampiro, claro que siente atracción por tu sangre._

– Sí y no. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Puedes ser más específico? – sus comentarios y actitudes me comenzaban a molestar muchísimo.

– Obvio quiero tu sangre, soy un vampiro y tu sangre huele endemoniadamente bien. No, porque aprecio mi vida, tu amiga me dijo que si te tocaba un pelo me mataría con solo chasquear los dedos. Pero creo que soy hombre muerto. – Señalo mi cuello– te va a quedar una marca muy fea y ella sabrá que fui yo.

– No te preocupes soy no le diré nada, soy buena manteniendo secretos, pero una mala mentirosa. – _¿Por qué eres amable con el hombre/vampiro que quiere tu sangre?_

– ¿gracias? – dijo con tono burlón. – lo hecho está hecho. ¿Podemos seguir esta conversación en otro lado? Tengo que comer y tu sangre me está pegando muy fuerte no creo que sea capaz de continuar esta conversación ahora– se fue alejando a paso humano ¿Por qué?

– ¿Cómo te alimentes? Qué tipo de sangre tomas quiero decir, ¿humano o animal?

– Humana, una vez intente la sangre de animal, fue sin dudas el peor día de mi existencia– su cara de asco fue muy chistosa– ¿Por qué? ¿Me ofreces tu sangre? Tu amiga me dijo que me mataría si YO tomaba tu sangre, pero no dijo nada de tú me la ofrezcas– su sonrisa fue muy picara, una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me temblaran las piernas

– No te voy a ofrecer mi sangre, solo quería saber para tener cuidado, además de que tengo demasiadas preguntas y quisiera que me des las respuestas, por favor. – estaba nerviosa.

– Bueno tengo bolsas de sangre en mi casa, podemos ir allí y seguir hablando– eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación, ¿Cómo lo sé? Además de su tono que no me dio ni la oportunidad de responder ya que me cargo estilo nupcial y estaba corriendo a velocidad inhumana y en cuestión de minutos estábamos en frente de una casa que jamás había visto aquí en Forks, era muy bonita de dos pisos no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, era del tamaño justo, parecía antigua pero muy bien cuidada.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Tienes las respuestas?

**N****/A: **hola chicos, gustaría saber si les gusta mis historia y debería seguirla, dejen sus comentarios. No importa lo que piensen, déjenme saber si les agrada o si soy un asco para escribir. Les agradecería un montón si me dejan un Rieviews :)

* * *

Capitulo III

**¿Tienes las respuestas?**

Cuando entramos a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, él se fue hacia el pasillo, yo decidí quedarme donde estaba, no quería molestar a un vampiro. Él regreso luego de un rato con un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo, sangre. Mi vista se nublo y sentía las ganas de vomitar.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto acercándose a mi aun con el vaso de sangre, el olor hizo las cosas peor, tuve que taparme la nariz para que no me llegara el olor y vomitar.

– No, la sangre me pone mal. Verla y olerla, hacen que me maree y tenga ganas de vomitar, en algunos casos me desmayo. – me sentó en el sofá y alejo el vaso

– Las personas no pueden oler la sangre. – soltó unas risitas y paso sus dedos por mi frente.

– Supongo que no soy una persona normal, pues a mí me huele a oxido, ¿me puedes dar un poco de agua? Por favor. – dije poniendo la cabeza entre las piernas para pasar el malestar. Funcionó.

– En serio no eres normal. – dijo dándome un vaso con agua. Tome el agua con dos tragos largos, me sentía mejor, lévate la vista y él tenía una mirada que no supe identificar. – ¿mejor? – pregunto, no entendía su preocupación, por lo visto era un imbécil y además me acababa de conocer.

– Si, en fin, vinimos aquí para hablar, no para verme marearme, si tienes algunas preguntas hazlas, yo tengo demasiadas. – mi voz sonó demandante, quería terminar con esto y saber más de su tipo de vampiro y mentiría si dijera que no quería saber más de él.

– Pregunta lo que quieras, yo ya se todo lo que quería saber. – frunció el ceño y luego dijo. – todo lo de eso de que tenía que confirmar fue solo para acercarme a ti, no lo hice de la manera correcta… aunque, también eso de volar por los aires no lo entiendo ¿segura de que no sabes nada de eso? – a decir verdad yo también tenía curiosidad de que había pasado y no entendía ni creía que fuese sido yo la que hizo eso.

– La verdad es que estoy como tú, no entiendo, tampoco creo que yo hice eso, soy solo una humana, no soy un vampiro, bruja o cualquier cosa sobrenatural. – dije. – bueno hasta donde yo sé.

– Bueno, esa es mi duda hasta ahora, por lo demás no hay que preocuparse. – su tono de voz me dijo que aún tenía cosas que decirme, pero lo deje para después, esta era mi oportunidad para saber más de él.

– Yo tengo miles de preguntas. – quería saber todo de él… ¿Qué? No solo de él, sino de su especie, _¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que no estas interesada en él?_ Porque yo voy a sufrir de nuevo por un vampiro. – ¿Cómo se transforman los de tu especie? – aunque Ángie me hablo de su especie fueron cosas muy básicas, quería saber más.

– Tienes que morir con sangre de vampiro en tu sistema. – si respuesta fue directa y seria. – luego tienes que beber sangre humana, pero directamente de la persona para completar la transformación. – eso no sonaba para nada doloroso como pasar tres días muriendo de dolor. – más sencillo que la de los fríos ¿cierto? – asentí.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuándo te transformaste? – mis preguntas eran banales y algunas llegaban a pasar de ser serias a estúpidas y sin sentido.

Cuando se hizo de noche decidí irme a casa, ya sabía suficiente de su especie y digamos que me gustaba, era más sencilla esta especie de vampiros, podían controlarse cuando se alimentaban y cuando terminaban les podían borrar la memoria, no tienes que matarlos… si no quieres. En realidad me gustaba más este tipo de vampiro, Damon lo hacía ver fácil y muy interesante. No podía dejar de pensar en él, sus ojos azules pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez, no lo entendía, solo lo conocía de un día y ya no podía dejar de pensar en él, pasar con él todo el día me hizo sentir en confianza, segura, que no importara que pasara iba a estar a salvo, que nada me podía pasar si estaba con él. Y lo más extraño de todo eso me siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Algo en él me llamaba, me decía que estuviera cerca de él y que no lo dejara ir. A él pareciera pasarle lo mismo, pero no puedo seguir los instintos de mi corazón, no desde la última vez, no podía, sino acabaría dejada otra vez en un bosque y puede que esta vez sí muera de pulmonía. Pero puede que todo sea imaginación mía y él no esté interesado en mí.

El me conto su historia, lo que paso con Elena, Katherine, su hermano, dios creo que su historia era muchísimo más complicada y desastrosa que la mía. Lo único que no me conto y creo que fue porque nos acabábamos de conocer fue porque dejo Mystic Falls lo respete. Yo le conté de Edward y su reacción no fue muy buena.

No pude dormir en toda la noche y ya Charlie se había ida a trabajar y yo me tenía que arreglar para ir al instituto. Hoy tampoco tenía ganas de ir, pero eso ya es costumbre, las cosas en este pueblo tienden a ser monótonas y las cosas no cambian y las personas menos. Pero yo iba a cambiar las cosas, no podía ser la típica niña que se queda toda su vida en un pueblo porque su padre quiere tenerla a su lado. Yo no veía mi futuro en Forks y esperaba que Charlie lo entendiera, yo lo amaba y esperaba que pudiera dejar que tome mis propias decisiones porque no pienso dejar que nadie lo haga.

Cuando termine de arreglarme salí de la casa y camine hacia mi camioneta. Por todo lo que paso ayer se me olvido que la deje en el Instituto pero cuando Damon me vino a dejar estaba estacionada en frente de mi casa. Cuando estaba a punto de subirme, un auto convertible negro se estaciono en frente, de él se bajó Damon con todo su esplendor y su maldita sonrisa que hace perder la cabeza y tener pensamientos impuros.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

– Pues… vine a buscarte ¿hay algo mal con eso? – su voz demostraba que estaba un poco preocupado por mi respuesta. Pero porque si con su actitud pereciera que nada le importara.

– No, nada, pero Damon no creo que sea buena idea, te agradezco esto pero… no lo sé, no creo que este bien. – yo si estaba preocupada, no quería herirlo, no quería que se sintiera rechazado, pero comencé a odiar que me vinieran a buscar desde que Edward lo hacía, porque según él lo hacía para "estar más a mi lado" porque "me amaba" y termino por irse con sus promesas.

– No quiero incomodarte– su expresión se vio dolida pero tan rápido como vino se fue, dejándolo sin ningún tipo de expresión. – bueno, creo que aquí estoy sobrando…

– Damon no quiero decir eso, solo que no puedo hacer lo mismo que hacía con él, no puedo dejar que los errores que cometí en el pasado vengan a mi otra vez y no estoy diciendo que tú seas un error, porque no lo eres. Quisiera conocerte, pero quiero hacer esto despacio. ¿Ok? ¿Está bien para ti? – de verdad no quería hacerle ver, ni darle falsas esperanzas.

– En serio Isabella no quiero incomodarte, ni que te estés haciendo ideas erróneas, así que me voy, nos vemos por ahí…

Decidí no darle mucha importancia y me subí a mi camión. El pobre necesitaba una lavada. Cuando llegue al instituto el auto de Damon no estaba, ignore eso porque puede que faltara hoy, él podía ser muy bipolar. Fui hacia mi casillero y prepararme para mis clases. El día transcurrió de manera tranquila, en el almuerzo no vi a Damon por ningún lado, todavía tenía la esperanza de verlo. Lo buscaba muy disimuladamente.

– ¿A quién buscas? –pregunto Ángela, al perecer no fue tan disimulado.

– A nadie. – dije tomando mi bandeja y dirigiéndome hacia una mesa. – ¿tendría que buscar a alguien?

– Mmm bueno, no lo sé… tu dímelo ayer desapareciste y no comunicaste conmigo sino hasta ahora ¿Qué quieres que piense? – cierto no me comunique con ella. – ¿Qué te paso?

– Damon tenía preguntas que hacerme, pero la que termine preguntando fui yo. –contesté sin más.

– ¿Qué Damon hizo qué? ¿Te hizo daño? – me examino y cuando vio mi cuello descubrió las marcas que dejo la mano de Damon. – lo matare.

– Tranquila fiera, no lo hizo a propósito, lo hizo porque yo me pase de la raya. No tienes que matar a nadie. – mis risas al perecer no la convencieron ni un poco. – no te preocupes Ángie, estoy bien, lo juro.

– ¿te obligo a decir eso? Sé que los de su especie pueden hacer eso.

– Si eso ya lo sé, pero según él, no puedo ser obligada, pensé que tú podrías saber algo de eso.

– ¿en serio? No, yo no sé nada de eso. ¿Por qué será? – yo me sentía un poco incomoda esperando que ella terminara de pensar en lo que le acababa de decir. Cuando por fin su mirada dejo de ver al infinito, me miro con una sonrisa. – bueno, no importa. Si no puede obligarte mejor. Pero se ve que es peligroso Bells, trata de no acercarte demasiado a él.

– No puedo prometer nada Ángie– su sonrisa se perdió y me miro con el ceño fruncido, luego me miro con cara de WTF. – Ángie no me malinterpretes pero algo en él hace que no pueda decirle que no, o alejarme de él. Créeme esta mañana fue a buscarme a mi casa y cuando le dije que no estaba bien hacer eso, me sentí muy mal, me sentí como que tenía que hacer lo que él me pidiera, pero no me está obligando, sentía que tenía que estar cerca de él. Algo en él me está llamando y por más que quiera rechazar ese llamado se hace más fuerte. Pero no quiero salir lastimada otra vez. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

Yo estaba a punto de llorar, ella me abrazo y me frotaba la espalda, luego me acorde de que estábamos en la cafetería asique salí de ahí sin que nadie notara mis lágrimas. El asunto de Edward aun me dolía, pero la razón por la cual lloraba, era porque el muy maldito aun me afectaba, por más que lo quisiera ocultar. Él no podía seguir arruinado mi vida. Lo odio por hacerme sentir este dolor, pero también me odio a mí por no poder superarlo por completo. Ángie me siguió y cuando entre a el baño de mujeres me abrazo otra vez y me decía cosas para que me calmara.

Los brazos de Ángela desaparecieron y los sustituyeron unos brazos fuertes. El dueño de esos brazos me abrazaba de una manera muy sobreprotectora, pero me gustaba. En sus brazos me sentía bien. Cuando mis sollozos se acabaron y estuve más tranquila, por fin subí mi mirada para ver a Damon.

– ¿Estas mejor? – su mirada era de preocupación, pero también de ternura, lo que lo hacía un muy extraña combinación. – ¿Me dirás porque lloras?

– Si estoy mejor, gracias. – mis labios hicieron una involuntaria sonrisa. – pues lo mismo de todo el tiempo… Él… – mi voz sonó entrecortada y muy dolida.

– Ya pequeña, no sufras, yo estoy aquí– me abrazo con mucha más fuera que antes, no dude en regresarle el abrazo. Aquí estaba otra vez la necesidad de estar cerca de él. – ¿quieres seguir aquí? ¿Quieres que te lleve a otro lado? Puedo llevarte a donde tú quieras.

– Ella no irá a ningún lado Damon. Y menos contigo. Vamos Bells, tenernos que ir a clases. – dijo Ángie tirándome del brazo, me había olvidado de que ella estaba aquí y que estábamos en un baño de mujeres.

– Ángie no me jales. – le dije, pero no me escucho, y me llevo a clases. – Ángela

– Cállate Isabella, ¿sabes lo que te pudo haber hecho? Él es peligroso y lo sabes perfectamente. No entiendo cuál es tu empeño de que te guste siempre un vampiro. – me pare en seco. Ángela había tocado un punto débil.

Saque mi mano bruscamente y ella se congelo al entender lo que había dicho. ¿Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía con Edward por me gustaba Damon?

No podía hacer lo mismo, no podía dejárselo fácil a Damon, no podía siquiera gustarme otro vampiro. Pero ¿Por qué la sola idea de dejarlo me rompía el corazón, más de lo que había hecho él cuando se fue? Algo raro paso en mí cuando veía a Damon. Miles de preguntas se iban acumulando en mi cabeza y mientras no les diera respuestas a ninguna de ellas no iba a siquiera pensar en Damon y tenía que dejárselo en claro a él. Ángela tenía cara de culpabilidad y no veía la razón pero no le di importancia y continúe con mi camino a clases.

Al terminar las clases Damon estaba sentado en el capo de su auto _¿esperándote? Que tierno._Nada de eso, no te ilusiones.

Me acerque a él y antes de que pudiera hablar yo lo hice.

– Quiero que sepas que por más que no pueda estar alejada de ti, lo voy a tener que hacer, porque tengo demasiadas preguntas acerca de ti y hasta que no les dé respuestas te agradecería que te mantuvieras a una cierta distancia. – me iba a interrumpir pero no lo deje. –deja que termine, por favor. – espere que dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo continúe. – el solo pensar que tengo que estar alejada de ti me parte el corazón y esa es una de las razones por la cual te pido esto, estoy confundida y quiero aclarar mis pensamientos. –su cara mostraba profunda tristeza y no lo trataba de disimular, no me gustaba verlo así. Otra razón para alejarme. ¿lo conocía de dos días y no me gustaba verlo triste?

– ¿sabes? Y también tengo mis dudas a lo que se refiere a nosotros, pero prefiero estar a tu lado y resolver las cosas los dos JUNTOS y no cada quien por su lado. Por alguna extraña razón quiero estar al lado de una total extraña para mí y esperaba que pudieras entenderlo después de que te conté mi historia o parte de ella y ¿tu solo vienes y me dices esas cosas? Tranquila si quieres que te deje sola pues así será. Cuando quieras puedes hablarme. – dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se subió a su coche dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a la cocina a prepararle la cena a Charlie y no pensar en Damon y lo que me había dicho. Quería atrasarlo lo más posible, pero como todo tiene que pasar y tuvo que llegar el momento en el que termine de cocinar, hacer mis deberes, limpiar y de más, termine acostada en mi cama mirando el techo y poco a poco las palabras de Damon fueron entrando en mis pensamientos.

A él también al parecer le dolía estar lejos de mí, entonces el sentimiento era mutuo. También tenía sus dudas.

Luego de pensar y pensar me di cuenta que si quería tener las respuestas a estas preguntas necesitaba de la ayuda de Damon. Y algo me decía que él tenía las respuestas.


	4. Capitulo 4: Cambios

Capítulo IV

**Cambios**

**2 semanas después**

Damon me ha estado ignorando todas estas semanas y yo literalmente estaba en crisis. No solo me ignoraba, también se la pasaba coqueteando con todo palo de escoba que se le ponía en frente, lo que más me molestaba era que Jessica tomo ventaja de esto y se le abalanzo encima y rego por todo el instituto que ellos estaban juntos y para terminar de colmar mi paciencia cuando alguien le preguntaba a Damon si esto era verdad, él no lo negaba, no decía nada, se limitaba a ignorar las preguntas.

Me dolía ver a Damon con otra, pero lo que yo no quería aceptar es que yo lo obligue a llegar a esos extremos. Yo fui quien le dijo que tenía que pensar y que con él a mi alrededor no podría hacerlo, pero jamás pensé que a los pocos días el estuviese en los brazos de otra.

Hoy era viernes y daba gracias de que no los tenía que ver todo este fin de semana. Mis únicos días en que era feliz porque no los veía. Me la pasaba en casa o salía con Ángie a Port Angeles.

Ángie me pidió que la acompañara a Port Angeles este fin de semana y no me moleste en negarme, ni siquiera lo pensé, no había terminado de hace la pregunta cuando ya le estaba diciendo que sí, mientras más lejos de ellos mejor. Ese fue el error que llevo a mi fin de semana al fracaso.

Cuando estábamos en Port Angeles, Ángela me cayó con la sorpresa de que tenía una cita y que como aún se sentía cómoda saliendo con chicos por lo de Ben, me pidió que fuese con ella, y ahora estoy en una doble cita y me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. Aunque estuviésemos en el cine, me aburría, moría lentamente, la película… un horror no le preste atención estaba en Bellalandia.

El chico con el que me dejo Ángela era demasiado asfixiante, y rayando en lo desesperado. En el cine quería tomarme de la mano, pasándome el brazo por encima de mis hombros. Más de una vez tuve que recordarle que existía el espacio personal y que yo amaba al mío. Ni siquiera conocía al chico. No tuvimos tema de conversación (porque yo no le prestaba atención) y mucho menos teníamos algo en común (yo no soy asfixiante). Además de que en nuestra "primera cita" ya quería besarme, como dije antes: desesperado.

_Querida, ¿no quieres besar a Damon la mayor parte del tiempo? A él lo acabas de conocer._Cállate, hay algo diferente con él. _Así decías de Edward y mira como terminaste._Damon no es Edward son dos personas muy diferentes. _¿Entonces porque lo alejaste?_cállate.

Mi fin de semana no fue lo que esperaba. Mi "cita" fue espantosa. El chico ¿Cómo se llamaba? Rayos ni recuerdo su nombre, era asfixiante, me trajo a casa, porque Ángela quería ver si podía pasar tiempo sola con su cita, tampoco recuerdo su nombre… me pidió mi número para hablar y ver si podíamos tener otra cita y como y solo por ser cortes y en un momento de acordarme de que Damon estaba con otras, se lo di. Gran error, me manda cada cinco minutos un texto preguntándome ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Con quién estoy? Ni siquiera mi amigo, tuve que bloquearlo. Además de que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a él, todo el tiempo me la pase pensando en la "cita" fue cómo sería una cita con Damon, tomarle de la mano, sentándome a su lado en el cine, quería que fuese él.

Cuando llegue al instituto el lunes todo era un caos, los pasillos estaban demasiado agitados, cuando me dejaron llegar a mi casillero, Damon se encontraba justo delante de él, pensé en dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vine e irme al salón, pero necesitaba mis libros.

– ¿Podrías apartarte? – mi voz sonaba moleta, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de verlo… solo.

– ¿Qué tal tu fin semana? – por su tono de voz supe que ya sabía que había hecho. – el chico no es tan guapo como yo, pero supongo que es lo mejor que puedes conseguir después de conocerme. – ¿Qué? ¿Él quería que lo golpeara o algo por el estilo?

– Al menos él sí sabe cómo tratarme…– lo pensé por unos segundos y luego me di cuenta de lo que dije, _¿en serio sabe cómo tratarte? Lo que sabe es asfixiar a las persona._ – cuando le dije que tenía que pensar, en lugar de ir corriendo a los brazos de la más perra del instituto y debo suponer a las más perra de todo Forks, me llamo y me insistió en que tuviésemos otra cita. Al menos él sabe lo que quiere.

– Yo sé lo que quiero. – frunció el ceño, contradiciendo lo que acababa de decir. – ¿Quién dijo que no lo sé?

– Bueno, veamos. Un día me dices que sientes algo por mí y cuando te digo que yo también siento lo mismo pero que tengo que pensar las cosas para no cometer los mismos errores contigo, al día siguiente esta con alguien más… pasas quizás pasas todo el día pegada a ella… si eso es saber lo que quieres, entonces tu y yo tenemos definiciones muy equivocadas. – me di media vuelta, que importaban los libros podía pedir uno prestado.

La mañana fue la cosa más extraña, Jessica me lanzaba dagas con los ojos. Damon no lo había visto desde el comienzo de clases, en cierto modo me gustaba y me disgustaba no verlo. En cuanto me dirigía a pagar por mi comida alguien se me acerco y se posiciono muy cerca de mí, cuando voy a recordarle que a algunas personas les gusta tener su espacio personal ve quien es la persona y me molesto más de lo que estaba esta mañana.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Jessica me miraba muy fijamente.

– ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Damon? – jajaja ¿en serio me está preguntando esto?

– No estoy para estupideces Jessica, porque no vas tras él, lo más seguro es que te esté esperando para hacer lo que sea que ustedes hagan. – no quería decir lo último pero ya estaba demasiado molesta y si ella seguía cerca de mí, la cosa no iba a terminar muy bonito.

– Estuviese con él en estos momentos si no me hubiese mandado por un tubo por ti. –me grito. El vaso estaba a punto de desbordase.

– Me importa una mierda lo que te haya dicho Jessica, ve a joder a alguien más. – últimamente estoy dejando a todo el mundo con la palabra en la boca. Pero su voz me atormentaba me daba dolor de cabeza.

– Oye, no eh terminado de hablar contigo. Quiero saber que le dijiste a Damon de mí. Porque de la noche a la mañana está detrás de ti e ignorándome. Yo lo vi primero, así que te sugiero que te apartes de él porque si no…

– ¿Si no que? ¿Vas hacer algo o es que acaso no recuerdas de quien soy hija? – si en algún momento de mi vida tenía que sacarle provecho al trabajo de mi padre. – vamos Jessica, se buena niña y déjame tranquila y ve tras de Damon como buen perrito ¿o debo decir perrita? Sí, creo que sí, se buena perrita faldera y ve tras Damon.

– No sabes con quien te estás metiendo _Isabella._ – ¿creía que por decir mi nombre completo iba a molestarme? Solo faltaba una última gota y el vaso iba a derramarse.

– Se perfectamente con quien me estoy metiendo. Una zorra sin personalidad que solo hace y dice lo que le diga Lauren, que no puede conseguir un novio sin que este con otra o esté interesado en otra… sí creo que se con quién me estoy metiendo y te aconsejo que te alejes si no quieres verme de verdad molesta.

– Por favor Isabella, todo el mundo en Forks sabe que no golpearías ni a una mosca. – se burló de mí_._

– ¿quieres apostar? – La gota estaba cayendo solo faltaba un poco para ver a una muy diferente Bella. _Swan… ¿Qué clase de actitud es esta? no pareces tú misma. Me gusta._ Mi mente me alentaba a golpear a Jessica pero no podía rebajarme a su mismo nivel, no podía perder los estribos y golpearla.

Pero lo único que no podía soportar era que se rieran en mi cara y mucho menos ella. Faltaban milímetros para que la gota terminara de caer y ella apresuro a su caída empujándome. Y explote.

Toda la rabia, el dolor, lo pague con ella. Golpee, patee, donde le atinara en el cuerpo de Jessica, Lauren en algún momento intento meterse pero Ángela la detuvo, claro ella no perdió la cordura como yo pero no pueden juzgarme yo estaba muy estresada y Jessica apretando botones que no tenía que apretar.

Termine en la oficina del director, pero valió la pena. Me sentía mucho mejor. Desahogarme fue bueno, no fue la manera correcta pero ella fue la que apretó mis botones.

Termine en detención por una semana, ¿Jessica? Oh bueno ella termino en el hospital… no pude haberla dejado tan mal, vamos yo ni siquiera se pelear, como iba a mandarla al hospital, lo más seguro es que este exagerando.

Ahora que lo pienso en este último mes mis cambios de humor no soy normales, eh tenido mucho estrés pero no para que altere a mi estado de ánimo, pero la más frecuente es que de la nada me enfado. En realidad eh notado ciertos cambios en mí, mis cambios de humor, mi cabello en las puntas era de un color más claro, aunque ya hace tiempo mi equilibro mejor un poco (aun me seguía tropezando con mis propios pies y era molesto cuando pasaba y llevaba tacones) ya no me tropezaba para nada y ahora que lo pienso es increíble que pude golpear a Jessica, me veía un poco más madura como su tuviese 20 en lugar de 18. Yo estaba más que pérdida. Ya mi vida era un asco para que le añadieran algo más.

Cuando terminaron las clases busque a Ángela, tenía dudas y la cabeza me iba a explotar si no las aclaraba, rogaba para que ella me pudiese dar respuestas.

– Ángie – le grite – espérame

– ¿Qué pasa Bells? – se veía preocupada

– Tenemos que hablar, quiero saber si tú sabes algo de lo que me podría estar pasando. Me estoy volviendo loca. Han pasado cosas que no entiendo y no tengo a más nadie a quien preguntarle. – me oía desesperada y lo estaba.

– Tranquila Bells, ven vamos a tu casa a hablar. – nos encaminamos a hacia el estacionamiento, camine hacia mi auto y cuando lo intente encender la porquería no encendía. Por suerte Ángela no se había ido.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa y entramos a la sala, nos quedamos un rato sin hablar, era un silencio muy incómodo.

– Ángela ¿pasa algo? Tu y yo nunca tenemos estos silencios incómodos – pregunte

– No lo sé Bells, hay algo en tu aura que me está molestando, es como si me advirtiera de que eres peligrosa, pero eso absurdo te conozco desde hace un tiempo y no sentía esta aura.

– Eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar Ángie, me siento muy diferente, me veo diferente ¿tu notas algo mal? – ya era un comienzo Ángela si notaba algo, ella debería saber.

– Si, en realidad te noto demasiada cambiada, no solo de actitud sino también tus rasgos físicos, te ves como más adulta. – reflexiono. – a ver, dime desde cuando comenzaste a notar estos cambios y que fue lo primero que notaste.

– Como desde hace alrededor de 7 meses, creo que antes, 9 meses quizás, no lo sé. Lo primero fue mi equilibrio, tú sabes lo patosa que podía ser, luego mi cabello, se está aclarando. – le enseñe mis puntas –luego esta mis cambios de humor, pero el más frecuente es la ira, todo el tiempo o la mayoría del tiempo estoy molesta, de la nada me molesto. Por favor dime que sabes algo, que tienes algún hechizo que pueda decir me que tengo, que me está pasando.

– No lo sé, tendría que ver el libro, pero no se prometo nada Bells, pero dime ¿ha habido algo que pueda haber pasado, algún suceso que te hiciera pasar por todos estos cambios?

– Como te dije me paso alrededor de 9 meses, pero se fue haciendo más frecuentes los cambios hace un par de semanas. Si no mal recuerdo fue cuando…– oh dios, si tenía algo que ver con esto los iba a matar

– ¿fue cuándo qué? – pregunto

– Cuando vi a conocí a los Cullen. – ¿es que no pueden dejarme vivir mi vida en paz? No están aquí y siguen arruinándome la vida. Hijos de…– Sabes cómo hacer un hechizo de localización. – _¿siquiera eso existe?_cállate no estoy de humor, además estoy desesperada. Y cuando averigüe que está pasando aquí tú también te vas. Es más ¿por qué no te vas ahora? _Cariño en vez de preocuparte por mí, ¿Por qué no vas a un psicólogo o mejor a un manicomio?, te estás volviendo loca, mira que desacerté de tus pensamientos… sí creo que tanto estrés te volvió loca._

– Claro, ¿a quién quieres buscar? – pregunto

– A los Cullen. – bastardos, si no tienen las respuestas va a resultar muy feo. _Y psicópata._


	5. Capitulo 5: Teorias

Capitulo V

**Teorías**

Cuando llegue al instituto a la mañana siguiente esperaba noticias de Ángela, pero no, no la encontré en todo el día, así que cuando termino las horas de clases fui a su casa, ¿Qué me encuentro cuando llego? Que esta toda desarreglada, con la misma ropa de ayer, despeinada y con cara de pocos amigos.

– Ángie, no quiero sonar grasera pero, ¿has tomado una ducha o dormido? –si fue un poco rudo pero ¡dios! La pobre estaba hecha mierda.

– Mmm no, no he tenido tiempo para separarme de un libro y un mapa. – entonces su estado era por mi culpa.

– Dios, Ángie lo siento, esto es mi cual, ven vamos, tienes que tomar una ducha. Luego me cuentas que paso. –dije entrando.

Espere en la sala a que ella terminara de asearse, camine donde estaban esparcidos un libro muy antiguo y unos cuantos mapas, de casi todo el mundo. Cuando ella bajo y se sentó a mi lado comenzó a contarme que ocurría.

– Bueno, básicamente eh estado buscando a los Cullen por todo el puto mundo, pero cada vez que hacia el hechizo me decía que estaban en Estados Unidos, así que busque un mapa, lo más extraño es que me decía que estaban aquí en Forks, lo que me llevo hacer otra vez el hechizo creyendo que lo había hecho mal y terminado haciendo otro, pero ya lo he hecho más de 10 veces y da lo mismo. Lo que me llevo ah rastrear la casa donde vivían cuando estaban aquí pero no sale nada, termine perdida en el bosque. Lo que me lleva ahora, técnicamente acababa de entrar a la casa dos segundos antes de que tocaras.

– Yo conozco el lugar donde está la casa a la perfección, si quieres podemos ir ahora. – sugerí. – quiero terminar con estas dudas y ver si puedo regresar a como todo estaba antes.

– ¿quieres regresar con él? – alzo una ceja. ¿Regresar con él? – con Edward quiero decir.

– Ángela, ¿te volviste loca? Claro que no quiero regresar con él, hablaba de regresar a como yo era antes, no me gusta estos ataque de cambio de humor. – dije

– A eso se le llama bipolaridad Bella – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Ja ja, no soy bipolar – dije rodando los ojos – es en serio Ángie ¿vamos? Quiero terminar con esto…

– Claro, pero ¿Qué harás si ellos están ahí? – ¿Qué hare si ellos están ahí? No lo sé.

– Cuando los vea, no sé lo que hare Ángie pero tengo que saber que tienen que ver ellos con estos cambios que me están ocurriendo.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa de los Cullen y mientras más me acercaba más nerviosa me ponía. No los había visto desde hace meses y ¿qué les diría primero? "hola, estoy aquí porque quiero saber porque estoy teniendo estos cambios drásticos desde que los conozco, así que empiecen a hablar." _si claro, solo en tus mejor sueños Swan, lo más seguro es que te quedes cayada y todo lo haga Ángela._ Eso no va a pasar. Tengo muchas cosas que gritarles…

– Solo para estar seguros Bells, ¿Qué harás? No quiero que sufras. – dijo

– Solo hare las preguntas que tenga que hacer y luego me iré, si desean hablar de otra cosa simplemente les diré que ellos no existen para mí, que sigan su camino y yo seguiré el mío.

Me sonrió y con todo gusto le regrese la sonrisa.

– Llegamos – anuncie.

– Wow, que lujosa. Mira hay luces encendidas. – dijo señalando hacia un el piso de arriba.

– Ven. – dije bajándome del auto. Caminamos hacia la puerta principal y cuando estábamos a solo unas pasos de ella se abrió para dejar ver a Carlisle Cullen

– Vaya, hola Ángela ¿qué te trae por aquí con esta señorita? – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

– Vamos Carlisle no he cambiado tanto, solo me veo más madura.

– Oh Bell, eres tú, es una alegría verte otra vez – dijo.

– El sentimiento no es mutuo. – respondí

– Bueno que las trae por aquí. – evidentemente quería aliviar la atmosfera tensa. Por favor, mientras yo esté aquí junto a ellos la tensión no se ira.

– Preguntas que puede que ustedes tengan las respuestas. – dije caminando hacia la casa y sin esperar a que él me invitará a entrar pasé como perro por su casa. – ok todo el mundo espero que escuchen bien quiero respuestas y si no las tienen les va a ir muy mal. – dije caminando hacia la sala.

En un segundo ya estaban todos en la sala donde ya me encontraba sentada.

– Perfecto, ok comencemos, Ángela por favor ven siéntate conmigo. – algo me decía que tenía que tenerla cerca, lo cual pensaba que era porque yo era la única humana aquí, pero resulto ser por algo más.

– Bella, amor…– ese fue Edward, hablaba en serio ¿amor?

– Para el carro imbécil, nada de amor, yo no vine aquí por tonterías y mucho menos vine para arreglar las cosas con ustedes, solo vine porque me interesa que respondan algunas preguntas. – dije de tono brusco. Solo quería saber si ellos sabían algo y si no largarme de aquí.

– Bueno porque no haces las preguntas. – dijo siempre tan civilizado Carlisle

– Bueno comencemos. Lo primero que tienen que saber para que puedan seguir y entender las preguntas es lo que ha ocurrido los últimos meses desde que no están. – les dije casi todo lo ocurrido con mis cambios. Solo les dije de mis cambios no les interesaba nada más. –así que la primera pregunta seria ¿saben algo de esto? ¿Por qué pudo haberme ocurrido esto?

Todos estaban callados pensando en las posibilidades, pero nadie decía nada.

– No todos a la vez por favor que me abrumo. – ¿eso fue sarcasmo? Yo creo que sí.

– Bella la verdad es que no sabemos nada de esto, es la primera vez que escuchamos de esto. Pero como doctor puedo decirte que los cambios de humor…

– No soy bipolar. – le interrumpí. Mi ira está creciendo mientras más estoy en esta habitación. Siento como alguien intenta calmarme enviando andas tranquilizantes pero no sirven de nada es como si las repelerá.

– Bella, tienes que calmarte, siento que algo muy malo va a pasar. – dijo Ángela.

– Bella amor tienes que calmarte. – Edward me agarro del brazo. Inmediatamente lo aparte.

– No me toques. – grite. Y todo se fue a la mierda. Todo menos Ángela y yo salieron volando por los aires. Yo esta en shock. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Todo estaba hecho un caos. Con excepción de Ángela y yo todo estaba por todas partes, los Cullen debajo de escombros intentando ponerse de pie. Yo estaba entrando en pánico, estaba ocurriendo otra vez, lo mismo que ocurrió con Damon en el bosque pero ahora ocurrió a una mayor escala.

– ¿Tú hiciste eso Isabella? – pregunto Ángela.

– No lo sé, pero esta es la segunda vez que pasa, solo que esta vez mucho peor. – dije muy alterada, mi voz temblaba por el pánico que estaba sintiendo ahora. El primer piso estaba destrozado.

– Cuando fue la primera vez. – pregunto, cada vez más preocupada, quizás pensara que lastime a alguien inocente.

– Cuando estaba hablando con Damon en el bosque. – dije

– ¿Quién es Damon? –pregunto Edward molesto. Ya los Cullen se habían levantado de los escombros y se acercaron con cautela y muy lentamente hacia donde estábamos Ángela y yo hablando.

– ¿Con Damon? ¿Qué te hizo Damon para que pudiese ocurrir esto? – pregunto Ángela evadiendo la pregunta que hizo Edward.

– ¿Te acuerdas de las marcas de mi cuello? – asintió – bueno, yo estaba a punto de desmayarme y lo único que podía pensar era que me soltara y de repente salió volando por los aires. – explique.

– Me dijiste que no lo había hecho a propósito Isabella, otra cosa ¿Por qué no me contaste de esto? Es un punto importante que tenias que decirme cuando me pediste que te ayudara a saber lo que te ha estado pasando. Necesitamos ir a mi casa. –

– ¿Quién es Damon? – repitió Edward.

– ¿Para qué tenemos que ir a tu casa? – estaba confundida, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a su casa? – ¿ya sabes lo que me pasa? – pregunte esperanzada.

– Puede que tenga una teoría, pero no es seguro. – empezamos a caminar pero fuimos detenidas por Edward.

– ¿A dónde creen que van, vienen aquí, Bella destroza todo el primer piso no sé cómo, luego hablan de un tal Damon y piensan que se pueden ir así como así, sin explicarnos nada? –dice.

– Escúchame bien Edward, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres meterte conmigo, yo no soy Bella que no sabe lo que le está pasando, yo se perfectamente que me pasa y como puedo usarlo, así que es mejor que nos dejes pasar y no hagas preguntas si no quieres acabar mal. – dijo Ángela. Yo tenía los ojos como platos nunca había visto a Ángela actuar así.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nosotros somos los que no entendemos nada y queremos respuestas. – dijo acercándose a nosotras.

– ¿Quieres respuestas? Pues aquí las tienes. – dicho esto Edward salió directo a la pared y no solo a una las paredes de la habitación donde estábamos sino a la siguiente. Si no fuese porque mi ojos están pegados a mi cara se fuesen salido de tanto que abrí los ojos, estaba impresionada. – no te metas con una bruja y menos si esa bruja está molesta y con ganas de venganza por lo que le hicieron a su amiga. – dice. – vamos Bella.

Yo solo pude asentir y seguir a Ángie hacia el auto, ella ya estaba molesta no quería darle más razones para que lo esté. Ella tenía una teoría, yo ya estaba más que feliz porque puede que ya empiece a tener las respuestas a mis preguntas. Puede que sepa que me está pasando, porque los cambios tanto físicos como emocionales que me están ocurriendo.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia su casa, le pregunte cual era su teoría pero lo único que me dijo fue que quería que viera un libro, esto me pareció extraño pero no hice más preguntas y espere a que llegáramos a su casa en silencio.

Cuando estábamos en su sala de estar me senté en su sillón esperando a ver qué libro quería que viera. Cuando apareció con su libro de hechizos me quede atónita, ¿ella pensaba que yo era una bruja?

– ¿tu teoría es que yo soy una bruja? – le dije – vamos Ángie eso no puede ser cierto. ¿A qué edad descubrirte tú que eres una bruja? Desde pequeña, yo soy una adolescente con cuerpo de una adulta.

– Nada perdemos con intentar, ven léelo a ver si entiendes el idioma. – a medida que hablaba me tendía el libro para que lo leyera.

Yo no quería, esto sería un cambio demasiado grande si fuese verdad, ¿de verdad quería saber porque estos cambios? Ya no estaba tan segura, me sentía perdida.

– ¿qué voy hacer si resulto ser una bruja? Tu porque sabes cómo controlarte y esas cosas pero ¿yo? A penas estoy en esto del mundo sobrenatural desde que estoy en Forks, no sé si de verdad pueda controlarme, ¿Qué pasa si hago lo que le hice a Damon o en la casa de los Cullen a gente inocente? – técnicamente ya estaba como una histérica, pero no podían culparme… no todos los días alguien viene y te dice "oye, podrías ser una bruja"

– Si resultas ser una bruja, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, además dudo que puedas, recuerda lo que paso en la cafetería con Jessica, perdiste los estribos pero no la mandaste a volar por los aires. Así que acabemos con nuestras dudas y ve si puedes leerlo – me dijo con una sonrisa

Respire hondo y abrí el libro muy lentamente. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante Si soy una bruja?

Cuando por fin abrí el libro en cualquier pagina, cerré los ojos atrasando todo esto lo más posible. Poco a poco comienzo a abrir los ojos.

Maldición.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_hola otra vez! gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer mi historia se los agradezco un monto y mas a agradecería si dejaran sus opiniones. saber si les gusta la trama o si piensan que debo cambiarle algo. déjenme sus sugerencias._

_**hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Qué sientes?

Capítulo VI

**¿Qué sientes?**

– ¿y bien? ¿puedes entenderlo? – pregunto Ángela por quinta vez. Yo no quería hablar esto significaba demasiado. – Isabella si no hablas conmigo no puedo ayudarte. ¿entiendes o no lo que dice?

– Si. – dije en un susurro. Dios esto cambiaba todas las cosas, entonces eso explicaba todos estos cambios… – entonces eso quiere decir que soy una bruja, entonces eso explica los cambios ¿no? Mi equilibrio, mis estados de humor, ¡mi pelo!…

– Explica lo de lanzar a las personas por los aires, pero no explica nada de eso, si no mírame a mí, yo no tuve cambios de humor, ni mucho menos me cambiaba el color del cabello y para tampoco me veo tan madura como te vez tu. – dijo

– Entonces regreso a donde estaba antes, la única diferencia es que ya sé porque puede lanzar a las personas a volar. – dije frustrada. – Dios ¿es que yo no puedo ser una persona normal?

– Bueno al menos tienes con quien hablar de brujería ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa sincera – no estás tan sola en este mundo.

– Si gracias a dios que te tengo, no sé qué haría si no estuvieses conmigo Ángie. – la abrace. – pero ¿qué voy hacer con lo demás?

– Bueno aun ciento esa aura peligrosa, pero supongo que es porque apenas están saliendo tus poderes, con lo demás ya veremos, lo averiguaremos, pero ten en cuenta que mientras más lo busques las respuestas ellas van a tardar en llegar, tiempo al tiempo Ella.

– Está bien, pero es que... esto es tan frustrante. –Ángela tenía razón si quería que las cosas se reglaran tenía que dejar que siguieran su curso, no podía apurar las cosas, todo a su tiempo. – ¿me ayudaras con esto de la magia?

– Claro, cuando quieras, pero creo que deberías hablar con Charlie sobre esto después de todo eres su hija ¿no? El debe de saber que está pasando.

– Si quizás tengas razón tengo que hablar con Charlie. – ¡Charlie! – dios Ángie me olvide de Charlie, no le avise que estaría contigo. Debe de estar preocupado. Me tengo que ir seguimos hablando mañana. Te llamare. – a medida que decía esto agarraba mis cosas y salía corriendo hacia la entrada. Y me metía en mi auto.

Cuando llegue a casa todo estaba oscuro y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que Charlie me estaría esperando con todas las luces a pagadas y sentado en el sofá esperando a que entre para encender la luz y preguntarme donde estaba. Tuve que reír a eso.

Al entrar no paso nada de eso, así que pensé que Charlie estaba en la estación, quizás horas extra. Fui a la cocina me moría de hambre. Todo este asunto de los Cullen, la magia, las otras cosas que me atormentaban, era tan estresante, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Prepare algo rápido, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar. Cuando termine todo, fui a ducharme y ponerme hacer mis tareas, necesitaba alejar mi mente de todo ese estrés.

Los días pasaron, cada vez que quería hablar con Charlie siempre me decía que estaba ocupado o que está cansado o que estaba cansado y quiere dormir o simplemente me ignoraba. Así que renuncie. Lo dejaría para después.

En el instituto las cosas estaban tranquilas a pesar de que regresaron los Cullen. Todos creían que porque regresaron yo iba a ir tras ellos. Los evite lo mas que pude pero estaban en todas mis clases.

Edward al fin conoció a Damon y fue un caos, cuando Damon estaba intentando conseguir una cita... Conmigo... yo diciéndole que no... Yo quería hacerle sentir como me sentí cuando él estaba jugando con otras, claro no es que me fuese a salir con otros, yo no era de esas. Mis sentimientos por él estaban más que confundidos, algo extraño que he notado es que Damon también se ve más maduro, lo más extraño es que las personas no se dan cuenta de sus cambios y mucho menos de los míos. Regresando al asunto de mis sentimientos por Damon, sabía que me gustaba o quizás era algo más que gustar pero no iba a apresurar las cosas como la última vez, no iba a cometer el error dos veces.

Hoy era miércoles, aun estaba a mitad de semana, venir al instituto era un asco, Damon fastidiando y pidiendo citas, Edward intentando alejar a Damon de mí, yo alejándome de los dos… sí creo que mi vida es un asco.

El asunto con mis poderes estaba bien Ángie me ayudaba con ellos 2 veces por semana el resto lo tenía ocupado con su nuevo "amigo" (como yo lo veía eran novios). No quería interferir con eso… Ángie se merecía ser feliz.

Las horas del almuerzo eran las peores, parecieran que se turnaban de día para hacerme perder la paciencia. Yo seguía confundida por mis sentimientos por Damon, pero sabía que me gustaba, lo que me asustaba era esta familiaridad que sentía junto a él como si lo conociera de toda la vida y por eso tenía que darle una oportunidad. Con Edward… bueno con él la cosa era distinta, lo alejaba lo más que podía y doy gracias a Damon que al parecer utilizo la compulsión para estar en todas las clases que compartía con los Cullen y sentarse a mi lado y apartarlos a ellos. _Vamos Swan sabes que lo quieres tener cerca, lo que pasa es que eres terca y lo quieres negar todo. _¿No te dije hace ya tiempo que me dejaran en paz? _Si. _Bueno hazlo. Me estoy volviendo loca. _Si es que ya no lo estas._

Era la hora del almuerzo al parecer hoy le tocaba a Damon molestar porque cuando estaba caminando para pagar, él se acerco.

– ¿hoy te toca molestar a ti? – ya me estaba candando de todo esto. Cuando estaba por pagar el me aparto y pago el – ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – pregunte molesta.

– Soy un caballero, no puedo dejar que la mujer de la cual estoy interesado gaste su dinero cuando yo perfectamente puedo pagar las cosas por ella. – su respuesta me causo gracia. No porque estuviese contenta de que dijese que estaba interesado en mí, sino que después de decir todo eso fue que reacciono y se dio cuenta de que dijo lo que sentía en voz alta, en la cafetería, con unos adolecentes chismosos.

– Escucha Damon, es lindo que quieras arreglar lo que hiciste ello diciéndote esto desde hace días, ya es un poco tarde para intentarlo ya lo arruinaste. No quisiera estar con alguien que cambia de decisión cada cinco minutos. – estaba tomando mis cosas y dirigirme hacia una mesa pero me detuvo. Me voltee con la mirada que dijera "suéltame, pero dime que vas a luchar por mi" _¿es posible dar una mira así Swan?_

– Ahora si se lo que quiero y te quiero a ti, no me importa por todo lo que tenga que pasar, si tengo que pelear por ti lo hare, si tengo que dejarle saber a todo el mundo que te quiero a ti lo haré. Cruzaría todos los océanos de este mundo para que sepas que te quiero. – dijo. Esas palabras me estaban llevando al cielo. Pero como siempre mi cerebro hablaba antes de que pudiera expresar lo que sentía mi corazón, demos las gracias de esto a Edward.

– Damon tienes que pensar cosas, yo también. Por favor hazme casó por una vez Desde qué nos conocemos. – dije, tengo que callar a veces a mi cerebro y más si él se une con mi orgullo. – entonces si no tienes más nada que decir me voy. –

Me dirija a sentarme con Ángela pero esta se sentó con su "amigo" y yo no quería estar en donde reinaba el romanticismo, me senté en una mesa sola. Solo para ver que Damon me siguió hacia la mesa y espero a que yo estuviese sentada y cómoda para hablar.

– No tengo nada que pensar, te quiero a ti. – Dijo, se inclino y me beso en la mejilla. Y se fue. Solamente se fue dejándome en shock. Algo me decía que iba a intentar besarme en la boca, pero se controlo. Igualmente me quede en shock.

Cuando por fin salí de mi estado de shock decidí comer. Estaba a la mitad de mi comida cuando Edward se sentó en mi mesa. Yo lo miraba molesta. Al parecer hoy compartirían el día.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿es que una no puede comer tranquila?– dije en tono cortante.

– Solo una cosa, no voy a dejar de pelear por ti, cuando quiero algo lo obtengo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas y créeme, no me quieres ver molesto. – dijo, supongo que estaba esperando que yo dijera algo porque se quedo mirándome. Yo solo me levante y tome mi bandeja con la comida a medio comer. Su pequeño discurso me pareció patético.

Después de tirar mi comida me fui al salón, no quería ver a nadie, pero eso no fue posible, Damon ya estaba sentado en el asiento junto al mío. Lo ignore lo más que pude, pero él no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Solo esperaba que ya terminaran las clases para irme a casa.

Por fin, hogar dulce hogar. No era de extrañar que Charlie no estuviese en casa, así que prepare su cena y subí a mi habitación. Como no podía concentrarme en mis deberes puse música en un tono moderado.

Luego de un rato espese a escuchar golpecitos en mi ventana. Me dirijo a ver que era y cuando me asomo veo que es Damon lanzando piedritas a mi ventana. Cuando abro la ventana para decirle que me deje en paz, él ya estaba al frente mío sentado en una de las ramas.

– Hola – su típica sonrisa hizo que me temblaran las piernas, pude disimularlo. – ¿puedo entrar? – si lo dejaba entrar quería decir que podía venir todo el tiempo que él quisiera ¿quería eso? No lo sé.

– ¿no puedes llamar como la gente normal? Es decir, por la puerta – dije evadiendo su pregunta.

– Creo que los dos sabemos que no soy normal. –no pude evitar sonreír por eso – te hice sonreír, eso es bueno. – mi sonrisa se agrando.

– Te dejo entrar si prometes que cuando quieras venir me avisaras antes y lo más importante que no vengas a espiarme y verme dormir. – no quería a otro de esos. Gracias a Ángela, Edward ya no podía entrar a mi casa.

– Cariño, tengo que dormir mucho para conservar mi belleza, no creo que pueda venir y dejar de dormir, pero si quieres puedo venir y dormir contigo. Ya suficiente sueño levantando me a las 6 de la mañana. –

– ¿Puedes dormir? Te saltaste eso cuando me contaste sobre tu especie.

– Claro que podemos dormir. Si no pudiéramos ya hubiese muerto de aburrimiento. – su cara se puso pensativa y desvío la mirada hacia el bosque para luego mirarme otra vez. – ¿puedo entrar? Responderé tus preguntas.

– Entra. – no lo dude ni un segundo. Ya era hora de que aclaráramos lo que pasaba entre nosotros. – pero antes prométeme que cuando vengas avisaras.

– Lo prometo. – y desapareció. – linda habitación. – dijo viendo la habitación.

– Gracias. Bien con respecto a las preguntas…

– Directo al grano, me gusta. –me interrumpió. – adelante, pregunta.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

– ¿tú qué piensas? –evadió mi pregunta.

– No se responde una pregunta con otra. No evadas, dijiste que responderías. – dije.

– Lo sé, solo quiero estar un poco mas contigo. Esto no ocurre muy seguido. – dijo caminando otra vez por mi habitación. – bueno para responder a tu pregunta, quiero lo que todo hombre quiere… – después de eso deje de escuchar, todo lo demás que dijo quedo en un segundo plano y me negaba a escuchar.

– Claro, otro que quiere jugar conmigo. Puedes irte, ya no quiero escuchar más. – en una fracción de segundo estaba impidiéndome el paso. Tenía el ceño fruncido. – ¿podrías irte? Tengo cosas que hacer y contigo aquí no puedo.

– ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? – pregunto, su ceño se hizo más profundo, sus manos estaban en mis hombros y no me dejaban moverme de donde estaba.

– ¿de qué manera? – sabía perfectamente de que manera estaba actuando pero después de escuchar lo que dijo o parte de lo que dijo... ¿para que actuar de manera interesada?, no quería a mi corazón más dañado de lo que estaba. – en serio ¿puedes irte?

– No me iré hasta que me digas porque haces esto y porque no quieres reconocer mis sentimientos y aceptarlos. – su voz sonaba casi suplicante, el poco tiempo en el que conozco a Damon no lo había escuchado con esa voz. Esa voz me hacia querer abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien pero (siempre hay un pero) no podía dejar que eso pasara.

– ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – asintió son dudarlo– porque no sé si puedo confiar en ti, en realidad ya no puedo confiar en nadie, no quiero aceptar tus sentimientos porque sé que saldré lastimada. No quiero que nadie con excepción de Charlie y Ángela estén cerca de mí, no quiero la compañía de otras personas que dicen que van a estar ahí para mí y cuando las cosas se ponen un poco feas salen corriendo y me dejan tirada como si no valiera nada. – ya no aguantaba más las lagrimas, le estaba haciendo la competencia a una catarata, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y no pareciera que se detuvieran pronto.

Sus brazos me tomaron presa y me mantuvieron bien sujeta contra su pecho, se sentía bien.

Cuando mis lágrimas cesaron y solo me encontraba hipando, Damon me aparto un poco y comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas. Si me lo pregunta eso era algo muy tierno. Cuando regrese a la realidad me aparte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Su mirada era intensa, tanto que me hacia querer apartar la mirada. Empezó a caminar hacia mí y yo retrocedía cada paso que el daba.

– ¿sabes la diferencia entre todas esas personas y yo? – negué con la cabeza – que yo no corro cuando hay problemas –mi camino se termino cuando choque contra la pared, el se seguía acercando. – soy yo quien los crea. – sus últimos pasos para quedar a centímetros de mi los hizo con una sonrisa picara. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y parecía que fuese a salirse de mi pecho. – No confundas personajes Isabella, yo no soy igual a las demás personas y creo que eso ya lo he demostrado. Ahora, así se moleste señorita Swan voy a besarla. – dijo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_**hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Que sientes? parte II

Capítulo VII

**¿Qué sientes? Parte dos**

Creía que en ese momento me besaría estaba esperando a que lo hiciera, no lo hizo, solo se quedo a centímetros de mi con de mi, viendo hacia la pared en vez de a mí.

– Interesante canción, solo le cambiaría algunas cosas. – dijo mirándome otra vez. La canción que sonaba de mi Ipod era Nunca te haré llorar. Dios este hombre sí que podía ser romántico cuando quería. – aunque no es mi tipo de música claro está.

**Cuando vi ****  
Tú sonrisa supe que  
Estaría junto a ti,  
Juntos por siempre.**

– Tal vez, quiero ver hasta qué punto puede llegar lo nuestro, aunque contigo se siente como que ya estuviésemos juntos desde hace muchos años. – como dije romántico.

**Uh, cuando me acerque ****  
A salir yo te invite  
Me dijiste que jamás  
Volverías a amar  
El te hizo daño y también te engaño  
Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo  
Es difícil volver a confiar  
Hazlo y te enseñare a amar**

– Me mandaste a volar. – sonrió recordando como lo mande a volar en el bosque, también me hizo sonreír. – el es un imbécil mira que dejar ir a alguien tan hermoso como tu.

**Nunca te haré llorar ****  
Nunca te he de engañar  
Prefiero morir  
Que vivir sin ti  
Te daré mi ser  
Siempre seré fiel**

– No puedo prometerte que no voy hacerte llorar porque soy un cabrón y sé que en algún momento dado lo voy a arruinar, pero si te puedo prometer que lo trataremos de solucionar los dos juntos.

**Corazón, ****  
Todo se ve un poco mejor,  
¿podrías querer  
Como yo te quiero a ti?**

**Nena**  
**Sé que sientes un gran temor**

**De mostrar tus sentimientos**

**El dolor y sufrimiento  
Marcaron tu corazón**

– ¿puedes pequeña? ¿puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos? Porque déjame decirte algo, una vez que obtengo algo que deseo tanto no lo dejo ir tan fácilmente, soy una persona muy egoísta. Tú eres la persona que más he deseado en todos mis años.

**El te hizo daño y también te engaño ****  
Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo  
Es difícil volver a confiar  
Hazlo y te enseñare a amar  
Yo te haré feliz  
**

– como he dicho puedo ser con cabrón y un hijo de puta pero nunca te engañaría Y si te llegase a hacer daño no lo haría con esas intenciones. Tampoco puedo enseñarte amar porque también fui engañado y se cómo te sientes. Podemos aprender los dos juntos.

La canción siguió sonando, yo estaba perdida en su mirada intensa y su sonrisa sincera. Todo su discurso me hizo tomar una decisión, mandarlo todo a la mierda, me gustaba este hombre no importaba si era un vampiro o un humano.

– ¿No iba a besarme señor Salvatore? – no espere a que él se acercara, no tuve paciencia para eso.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos juraría que pude tocar el cielo no solo con las puntas de mis dedos, sino con el cuerpo entero. Sus labios parecían encajar perfectamente con los míos. Al principio estaba confundido, sorprendido de que haya aceptado sus sentimientos y su beso, supongo.

Sus labios pronto tomaron el control del beso profundizándolo, lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso. Yo lo acepte con entusiasmo, no quería que dejara de besarme, simplemente quería que ese momento durara mucho tiempo. El beso se torno salvaje, con pasión, con un sentimiento que no quería que se fuera, ¿amor? Tal vez, luego lo averiguare, ahora solo quería que me besara.

Su beso fue subiendo de tono, mis manos se concentraron en su cabello, jugando con él, mientras que las suyas se encontraban en mi espada atrayéndome hacia él y poco moviéndolas hacia mi cintura subiendo hacia mis pechos. Eso me sorprendió mucho y abrí los ojos como platos.

– Lo siento, no quise asustarte, es la costumbre. – dijo él separándose un poco de mí.

– Últimamente estas pidiendo muchas disculpas – dije en tono de broma, aunque me molesto un poco eso de costumbre. ¿a cuántas mujeres abra tocado? No quería saber esa respuesta.

– Lo sé, no parezco yo para nada. – su mirada se perdió en mi ventana, luego sacudió la cabeza y puso su atención en mí – ¿Dónde nos deja esto?

– ¿a qué te refieres? – evadí su pregunta, quería torturarlo un poco más.

– No respondas una pregunta con otra – me imito – se sincera contigo misma Isabella ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

– Quiero la paz mundial– respondí, me gusta molestarlo.

– Eso no va a ser posible – alce una ceja diciéndole que se explicara – soy una de las causas de que no haya paz en la tierra y como yo no voy a morir no habrá paz. – su sonrisa y comentario hicieron que me riera con ganas.

– Entonces mi deseo no se cumplirá – hice un puchero.

– Nop… pero ahora en serio Isabella ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pasa de ahora en adelante con nosotros?

– Solo tienes que responder a esta pregunta y luego yo lo hago, después de todo el que tenía que responder preguntas aquí eras tú –dije.

– Buen punto. Suéltalo.

– ¿Qué sientes por mí? – creía saber la respuesta, después de aquel discurso quien no lo sabría, pero quería escucharlo decir que me quería.

– Te quiero, espero que seas más que una conocida para mi, quiero que seas mi novia, mi amiga, mi confidente, todo. – ¿dije que había llegado al cielo? Yo ya estaba flotando en el espacio exterior. – ¿suficiente respuesta para que respondas mi pregunta? – ¿Qué pregunta?

– ¿Cuál pregunta? – en serio no recordaba, él tenía ese efecto en mi.

– Isabella deja de jugar conmigo. – puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, acunándola, yo seguía acorralada en la pared, estaba muy nerviosa y el lo notaba, le encantaba. – ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿alguien tiene miedo?

– ¿miedo? ¿de quién? – pregunte – ¿Por qué tendría miedo? – bufe.

– ¿sabes que estás con un vampiro, en una casa completamente sola?

– ¿estoy sola? – no sabía si mi juego de preguntas para molestarlo estaba llegando demasiado lejos, esperaba que no.

– No… Isabella deja de evadir mi pregunta y responde. – si estaba llegando muy lejos, ya estaba molesto – ¿Qué somos ahora? – pregunto, sonaba desesperado – ¿Qué soy para ti ahora?

– Una cosa, soy de la vieja escuela, donde el chico es donde le pide a la chica que sea su novia, así que ve y piensa como me lo pedirás. – el nerviosismo dejo mi cuerpo en el momento que me di cuenta de su desesperación para que yo contestara, la desesperación para que yo le dijera como me sentían, para decirle que también lo quería.

– Ni que fuese a pedirte matrimonio – su cara de WTF era muy chistosa.

– Lo sé, pero soy una romántica empedernida, pero que no sea nada muy ostentoso.

– Isabella te quiero, pero no voy hacer eso, pero puedo decírtelo ahora, ¿quieres ser mi no…– no lo deje terminar esas palabras no iban bien en su boca.

– Damon no digas eso – su cara mostró preocupación. Preocupación de que lo mande por un tubo otra vez. – no te asustes, no te estoy diciendo que no me gustaría ser tu novia, porque siendo sincera conmigo misma, me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi. Pero por ahora no le pongamos nombre ¿ok? Por ahora seamos todo lo que dijiste novio, amigos, confidentes, todo eso y más, por eso no le pongamos nombre. – su sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja parecía un niño en navidad. – entonces ahora bésame, porque de ahora en adelante, estos son los únicos labios que puedes besar.

– Eso no tienes que decirlo dos veces.

Damon se tomo su tiempo en besarme, se fue acercando lentamente, dejándome ver todas las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro, aunque era un poco molesto, quería que me besara de una vez.

Cuando por fin sus labios tocaron los míos, yo ya estaba construyendo mi casa en Marte, con Damon a mi lado el único lugar donde estaría era en el espacio. Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su cuello, acercándolo más a mi. Me olvide de todo excepto el hombre que estaba besándome. Sus menos recorriendo mi espalda y las mías recorrían su cuello y su cabello, era muy sedoso, me encantaba.

El beso está subiendo un poco (mucho) de tono (otra vez) así que por más que me encantara que me besara teníamos que parar.

– Lo siento –sabía que no lo sentía para nada, pero no le di importancia. – no te presionare hacer nada que no quieras.

– Gracias– lo bese rápido pero tierno en la mejilla – ¿quieres ayudarme con mis tareas? – alzo una ceja

– ¿tareas? Yo no hago tareas – dijo como todo un macho, cosa que me hizo reír – ¿de qué te ríes?

– ¿el que un vampiro de más de 150 años se haga él macho porque alguien le diga que lo ayude con sus tareas no te parece gracioso? – me reí – por cierto, ¿si no hace tareas, como piensas graduarte?

– La verdad yo ni siquiera tendría que estar en el instituto, tengo 21 años por el amor de dios, pero desde hace algún tiempo tengo la apariencia de un adolescente hormonal, pero estoy cambiando poco a poco, recuperando mi forma normal.

– ¿tú también estas sufriendo algunos cambios? – pregunte, esto era algo que me interesaba, a mí también me estaba ocurriendo lo mismo – ¿Cuándo empezó esto?

– Desde que llegue a Forks creo. O fue un poco antes no lo sé. – dije pensativo – bueno regresando al tema del instituto, como ya dije no me interesa, solo lo hice aprovechando mi apariencia para poder conocerte. Acercarme a ti

– ¿por las mismas razones de ahora? – tuve que preguntar.

– No – su sinceridad me encantaba y a la vez me molestaba – ¿Qué? No voy a mentirte.

– Entonces, ¿por qué? – hice un puchero. _No te va a gustar eso respuesta Swan, ¿por qué haces preguntas que sabes que pueden molestarte? ¿te gusta sufrir?_

– Tu sangre – dijo – te lo dije antes, tu sangre me llama. ¿en serio?

– ¿tu también? –dije molesta – ¿Por qué los dos chicos que se interesan en mi lo primero que les interesa es mi sangre? No pueden ver mi personalidad, no se cualquier cosa primero que mi sangre.

– Bueno supongo que era de esperar si esas dos personas son vampiros. O bueno uno es un vampiro y el otro un mosquito, radiactivo – ¿radiactivo? – por lo del veneno – ¿dije eso en voz alta? – si, lo dijiste en voz alta –sonrío.

– Hablando de otra cosa, ¿tengo que tener miedo a tu lado acosador? – se que tenia que estar asustada, pero no lo estaba, no cuando el vampiro que me acosaba era sexy.

– Si probablemente deberías estarlo, pero no te preocupes, solo voy a ser malo cuando estoy muy molesto o aburrido y puede que cuando este teniendo relaciones pero eso es tema para después _il mio vergine _– rayos porque dijo eso, no tenia que decir que soy virgen en italiano. – pero bueno tenia que acosarte, después de todo ibas a ser mi comida el tiempo que estuviese en Forks. – _te dije que no te gustaría la respuesta._

– ¿eso es lo que estas haciendo ahora? ¿Cuándo dices que me quieres es verdad o solo lo haces para obtener mi sangre? – mi cara se convirtió en una carente de emoción pero mi voz radiaba todo lo que mi cara no decía, toda la rabia que se iba acumulando salió al decir esas palabras.

– ¿Qué? Claro que no, todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad, pero desde que te vi la primera vez sentí una atracción por ti, si puede que haya sido tu sangre, pero después de que empecé a investigar y luego hablarte me di cuenta de que me gustabas y que te quería… Agg, no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto –su reacción y expresión demostraba lo frustrado que estaba– Isabella por favor escúchame, si en un principio fue eso, pero ya no mas, ahora es por quien eres. Porque tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil.

– Lo siento ¿ok? Pero cada vez que escucho algo que pueda lastimarme me pongo en plan defensivo. Voy a tratar de ya no ser así, pero no va a ser fácil, llego meses siendo así. – dije, puse mi mano en su cara, en el instante que lo hice su expresión se suavizo. Su cara parecía la de un cachorro regañado, se veía tan lindo.

– Escucha muy bien Isabella y espero que escuchen con mucha atención, porque esto no va a pasar todos los días ¿ok? – rodé los ojos, peor asentí– de acuerdo, soy un hombre por el amor de dios, esto de decir los sentimientos no es lo mío, pero si de algo que tienes que estar segura es que cuando los digo, los digo con el corazón. Esto es tan raro que yo lo diga y dudo mucho que pueda decirlo por un tiempo que esto es muy cursi…

– ¿Sabes que estás divagando y no vas al punto o solo es eso lo que vas a decir? – lo interrumpí, yo ya sabía lo que iba a decir, después de todo casi desde que llego esta derramando sus sentimientos al aire.

– No, si, no – se veía tan tierno frustrado – escucha, me gustas, te quiero y como eh dicho antes estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi para llegar muy lejos contigo, se que lo voy a arruinar a veces pero no arreglaremos, por alguna extraña razón me quieres también y sé que a veces digo cosas que no tenía que decir o hacer cosas que no tenía que hacer porque te hacen molestar y no me gusta que estés molesta, porque me encanta ver tu sonrisa. No puedo no quiero dejar de pensar en ti.

Dejo de hablar, todo lo que decía me hacía que mi construcción en Marte se acelerara ya pronto tendría una mansión entera.

– ¿dirás algo? – pregunto – aunque me gusta que me estés viendo, no creo que me agrade de la manera que lo estás haciendo ahora. – ¿de qué manera lo estoy viendo? _Con cara de estúpida._

– No sé qué decir a todo eso Damon– dije, este hombre puede dejarte sin palabras en un solo segundo.

– Bueno ya que tú no sabes, puedo decirlo yo –su sonría regreso, era tan hermosa y sincera que te dejaba sin habla – "si Damon, yo también estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mi para que esto funcione" – su imitación de mi oz era un asco, el cual me hizo sonreír. – hay esta esa sonrisa que me encanta, me gusta hacerte reír.

No sabía que mi voz sonaba así – dije – pero gracias por intentar, ya se que decir a tus preguntas. – me aclare mi garganta, esto se esta poniendo emotivo. – tu y yo nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, tu por todo lo que te hizo Katherine y lo que te hizo Elena aunque no fuese su intención. Yo por todo lo que hizo Edward. Quiero buscar mi "y vivieron felices por siempre" por lo tanto voy a atreverme a buscar eso contigo. Me gustas y te quiero y me mentiría a mi misma si te dijera si que no quiero estar contigo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo! Espero les guste.**_


	8. Capitulo 8: ¿Hechizo?

**Capítulo VIII**

**¿Hechizo? **

Este mes si que ha sido muy… ¿interesante? ¿Extraño? Sí, creo que hasta un poco lunático. La llegada de Damon a Forks, él interesando en mi sangre, para luego fijarse en MI, no en mi sangre. Él queriendo que saliera con él, pero estaba tan encerrada en mi mundo de sufrimiento por Edward que lo hice alejarse de mí y lo lleve hacer cosas solo para "darme celos". Yo diciéndole que ya era tarde, que no quería estar con alguien que cambiaba de decisiones cada cinco minutos… insistiendo que el solo quería estar conmigo y que ya no cambiaria de decisión porque sabía lo que quería.

El regreso de los Cullen fue lo que más me molesto de este mes. Edward queriendo que volviera con él, cuando el ya sabía que yo estaba con Damon. Si, por fin le di la oportunidad que tanto quería Damon. Tenía que dejar de mentirme a mí misma. Me gustaba Damon, sentía que con él tenía años conociéndolo y eso era un poco preocupante.

Ahora estamos en camino a mi casa. Le di la oportunidad de llevarme ya que mi coche decidió pasar a mejor vida.

– ¿Has pensado en qué tipo de auto quieres? – pregunto. Hemos estado hablando de esto por un tiempo. No quiero que me lleve todo el tiempo, solo hasta que compre un coche –sabes que no me molesta llevarte.

– Sé que no te molesta pero a mí sí. No quiero ser una completa dependiente de ti. Te quiero pero no es algo que quiero repetir. – no quería discutir con él es algo que hacemos muy seguido. –no entiendo porque peleamos tanto.

– Eso es fácil. Nos queremos tanto que no podemos ponernos de acuerdo de que queremos. Solo tenemos que hablar de las cosas que nos molesta de nosotros y ya.

– Haces que suene tan simple

– Es porque es fácil. No entiendo porque las personas no pueden decir las cosas que quieran solo porque la otra persona puede salir lastimada. – dijo – yo creo que es mejor decir las cosas así duela. Si lo las dices puede que la otra salga mas lastimada cuando se entere.

– ¿Sabes algo de que me quieras decir? – pregunte. El poco tiempo que lo conocía me decía que está ocultando algo, pero no sabe como decirlo. Porque si lo dice de la manera que siempre dice las cosas me molestare – puedes decir cualquier cosa. Damon no te pedí que cambiaras. Me gusta que digas lo que piensas pero tienes que tener un poco de tacto al decirlas.

– Bien, pero no te enojes conmigo, mira que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, solo me entere por casualidad.

– Me estas preocupando.

– Ya sé porque Charlie te está ignorando… – dijo después de un rato de silencio.

Yo estaba en shock. ¿El sabía porque mi padre me ignoraba y hasta ahora me lo dice?

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. Dijo que se entero por accidente.

– Ayer. Escuche a Charlie hablar por teléfono con tu madre… – se corto de repente.

– ¿algo más que decir? – ya me estaba desesperando. malditos cambios de humor.

– Hablaron de un hechizo… llegamos. – el viaje de por si era corto de la escuela a mi casa, pero esta vez se me hizo muchísimo más corto. Se notaba que no quería hablar de esto. El manejaba lento, solo para pasar tiempo conmigo. – ¿puedo entrar?

– Creo que eso no se tiene que preguntar en esta ocasión, tienes que decirme lo que escuchaste decía a mis padres.

Prácticamente me baje volando del auto. Gracias a mi nueva coordinación no termine en el piso. Entramos a la casa y el solo se sentó en el sofá. Me senté a su lado a esperar a que dijera algo. No hablo en un buen rato.

– ¿Por qué no quieres contarme? ¿tan malo es? – pregunte. Me estaba preocupando. Si lo estaba pensando demasiado entonces era muy grande para decirlo solo así.

– Lo que pasa es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué ponerte un hechizo? – dijo

– ¿Me dirás de que trata el hechizo? – intente otra vez

– Es un hechizo complicado por lo que dijeron. No dijeron como se llamaba. Pero trata de que vas a olvidar… –dijo, ¿olvidar? ¿olvidar que? – de nuevo. – dijo después.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que de nuevo? – yo estaba al borde de la histeria – ¿ya me hicieron esto una vez?

– No lo sé… no escuche mucho, cuando escuche ya estaban en plena conversación… deberías preguntarle a Charlie lo que pasa. – sugirió – su manera de actuar es un poco extraña para un padre con su hija… por lo que sé, los padres son mas protectores con sus hijos, mas si son niñas.

– Mi padre al parecer no es normal… dios esto sí que es frustrante. – ya me estaba jalando los cabellos

– Si sigues así vas a quedar calva. Mejor vamos a prepararte algo de comer. Así esperas a que llegue Charlie para aclarar todo esto.

– ¿te quedaras? – ¿quería que se quedara? Sí, claro que sí. Desde que Charlie me ignoraba y Edward insistiendo en que regresáramos, Damon es el único que sabe cuando y como tratarme. Sabe en qué momentos lo necesito y cuando necesito estar sola para pensar.

– Si quieres que me quede lo haré. Pero ten en cuenta de que es algo familiar, no debería meterme en estos asuntos. –dijo, su cara se torno pensativa. Luego de un minuto de aclarar sus pensamientos dijo – Pero por ser tu, tengo que saberlo porque si algo de esto te está poniendo en peligro tengo que saberlo, porque si es así, buscaría las maneras de mantenerte a salvo a toda costa.

– Si que sabes ser tierno cuando quieres Salvatore – sonreí de oreja a oreja. – gracias. Quiero que te quedes. – dije – pero en mi habitación. Si algo sale mal, solo baja.

– Está bien. – se acerco a mí, rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me puso contra su pecho. Estaba tenso y su abrazo era un poco fuerte. – espero que no sea nada malo. Porque si lo es, voy a golpearlo, no me va a importar una mierda que sea tu padre.

– Si haces eso me enfadare. – me separe un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos. – Damon, tienes que dejar de ser tan impulsivo, nada malo va a pasarme.

– Eso espero. – dijo para luego darme un beso. – eres lo más importante que tengo ahora, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

– Ya te dije que no es nada malo. – ni yo misma estaba segura. Intentaba convencerme más a mí que a él.

– Eso no lo sabes Isabella. Si lo supieras ya te lo hubiese dicho, en lugar de estarte evitando y haciendo planes con tu madre para hacerlo otra vez.

– ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que escuchaste? – pregunte.

– Cuando llegue ellos estaban hablando de ir a llevarte a una bruja para que te volvieran a poner el hechizo de memoria. Supuestamente ya estas recordando otra vez…

– ¿recordando? ¿Qué se supone que estoy recordando?

– No lo sé, tiene que ser algo de tus poderes o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Cómo sabes de mis poderes?

– Lo intuí días después de que me mandaste a volar por los aires.

– ¿y aun así quieres estar conmigo? ¿aun sabiendo que soy una bruja quieres estar conmigo?

– Por supuesto que sí. No me importaría si fueses un hombre lobo… o mujer loba dado que eres mujer… siempre querré estar contigo.

– ¿te han dicho que puedes ser romántico cuando te lo propones?

– No… porque nadie se tomo el tiempo, ni la paciencia para conocerme como lo estás haciendo tu. – su rostro mostraba todo el cariño que me tenia. Quería a este hombre más que nada en el mundo.

– ¿crees que las cosas que me estén pasando es por el hechizo del que hablaban mis padres?

– Tengo una teoría. – solamente eso dijo. Damon podía llegar a ser demasiado frustrante.

– ¿me dirás cual es? – pregunte desesperada.

– Mmm, claro. Solo con una condición. – su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja. Parecía niño en navidad.

– ¿Qué clase de condición? –cuando el tenia ese tipo de sonrisa es que tramaba algo que no me iba a gustar mucho.

– Cuando todo esto esté solucionado vayas conmigo una temporada a mystic falls.

– ¿ir contigo a mystic falls? –¿esa era su condición? – ¿hablas en serio? No tienes que poner ese tipo de condición, cuando sabes que lo único que deseo es salir de este estúpido pueblo.

– Entonces, ¿aceptas?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Hola! si se que ha sido un tiempo... es que hace como 3 meses que empece la universidad y hasta hoy es que tengo tiempo de sentarme en la computadora para algo mas que tareas. Ademas de que en los tiempos libres que tenia en la uni, no se me ocurría nada para publicar. Tenia el bloqueo del escritos T_T**

**espero que esta vez si pueda actualizar mas seguido :) **

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo! Espero les guste.**_


End file.
